Aucun parent
by Arwen00710
Summary: Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à pleurer son enfant. Jamais.


**Titre :** Aucun parent  
**Auteur :** Arwen, aka Tinuviel  
**Rating :** K+  
**Genre :** Deathfic  
**Résumé :** Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à pleurer son enfant. Jamais.  
**Personnages :** James, Lily  
**Disclaimer : **Sont pas à moi... pour changer

* * *

**-Et moi je dis qu'il faut frapper fort !** fit Sirius, élevant la voix. **Rendons nous au Manoir Nott et bottons les fesses de ces encagoulés en noir une bonne fois pour toutes !  
-Tu t'emballes, mon ami, comme toujours**, souffla Remus, alors que Dumbledore ne disait rien.

Ce soir, presque tout l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni, planifiant leurs attaques, leurs stratégies et, surtout, au grand dam de Sirius, leur _défense_.  
La plupart n'avaient pas de grandes illusions : ils avaient beau rassembler la crème de la crème en matière de combattants, avec en fer de lance, Dumbledore lui-même, tant que le Ministère ne changerait pas, rien ne changerait.

Ils étaient peut-être une épine dans le pied de Voldemort, mais ils n'étaient pas encore l'épée qui lui trancherait la tête.  
Pas _encore_.

**-Ce n'est pas que j'aime te contredire, mon frère, **fit James, les sourcils légèrement froncés, **mais une attaque chez Nott dans l'état actuel des choses serait suicidaire. Nous avons encore des blessés de la précédente vague d'assaut.  
-On a _toujours_ des blessés… **grommela le garçon aux yeux gris, cherchant un soutient auprès de Peter, qui lui fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse. **Gnagnagna…  
-Sirius…** gronda doucement Lily.

La jeune femme était probablement la seule, avec Remus parfois, à pouvoir faire entendre raison au jeune homme.  
Lequel avait abandonné son idée du moment, se soumettant aux argument de son frère d'âme, pour se mettre à embêter Remus, sous les yeux exaspérés d'une partie de l'Ordre.

Ils allaient se remettre à planifier des choses, dont pas la moitié n'aboutirait, quand le _crac_ significatif d'un transplanage se fit entendre.  
James se tourna pour voir dans l'encadrement de la porte un elfe de maison apparemment très embarrassé.  
Il pâlit.

**-Esyk ?  
-Je suis désolé, Maître Potter. Les parents de Maître Potter…**

* * *

**-POURQUOI ?**

Furieux, James envoya voler différents objets, dont une chaise et une rangée de bibelots qui traînaient sur le buffet.  
Immobile, près de lui, Lily pleurait doucement. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de calmer son mari pour le moment. Sa peine était trop grande, et il lui fallait l'extérioriser.

Quitte à briser du mobilier.

**-CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !**

James Potter tournait en rond, prit parfois par des accès subits de colère, balançant quelque chose au sol, avant de se remettre à marcher, sous le regard triste de sa femme et celui, presque terrorisé, de l'elfe de maison qui se demandait s'il devait se punir pour la rage de son Maître.

Finalement, petit à petit, la colère du sorcier laissa sa place à la peine. Une peine immense, une détresse sans nom qui le fit gémir comme un enfant.  
C'était l'instant que Lily guettait pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'enserrer fort. Le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.  
S'accrochant à elle désespérément, James enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de sa femme, respirant son odeur si familière, ses magnifiques cheveux emplissant sa vue.

**-Ce n'est pas juste… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ?**

Lily ne disait rien, se contentant de le bercer doucement, de lui prouver sa présence.

**-Et ils n'auront même pas connu Harry…**

Tristement, simultanément, les mains des époux Potter se posèrent sur le ventre de Lily qui s'arrondissait doucement.  
Il y eut un long silence puis…

**-Ce n'est pas ridicule, dit ? Que nous combattions des sorciers Noirs, que la pire peur de chacun soit de retrouver la Marque au-dessus de chez ses proches, et que les miens décèdent d'une stupide maladie ?**

Doucement, Lily resserra son étreinte, chuchotant à l'homme qu'elle aimait des paroles rassurantes, aimantes, apaisantes, parfois sans queue ni tête.  
Et doucement, James Potter pleura, blottit comme un enfant dans les bras de Lily.

* * *

**-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.**

La phrase avait rompu le silence tendu de ce lendemain matin. James, pensif, les traits tirés et les yeux marqués par sa mauvaise nuit, tournait et retournait sa cuillère dans son café lorsqu'il avait finalement lâché cette sentence, comme une réponse.

Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans comprendre le sens de cette phrase pouvant paraître terrible.

**-Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Lily… souffla le jeune homme. Nous vivons des temps dangereux. Ni toi ni moi ne savons de quoi sera fait demain. S'il y aura même un demain. Tout enfant doit un jour enterrer ses parents. Mais aucun parent ne devrait avoir à pleurer son enfant.**

Le regard perdu de James se posa sur le ventre de sa femme.

**-Aucun parent… jamais…**

* * *

**-Lily ! C'est Lui ! Prends Harry et fuis ! Je vais le retenir !**

Alors que la porte de Godric's Hollow cède sous les sorts de Lord Voldemort, la jeune femme rousse monte à l'étage, réalisant à peine l'horreur de la situation.  
Il est là. Il les a trouvés.  
Peter les a trahis.

Alors qu'elle rejoint la chambre de son fils, de leur fils, elle perçoit les bruits de lutte en bas. Sorts blancs contre sorts noirs.  
Aucun doute sur l'issue.  
Mais Lily ne peut se résoudre à abandonner James. Elle l'aime trop.  
Et puis, soudain, plus un bruit.

Et c'est encore pire.

Une à une, les marches craquent, annonçant l'arrivée dans la chambre d'enfant, symbole d'Innocence même, celui qui terrifie toute une génération de Sorcier. Celui qui n'a plus rien de cette Innocence Pure, et qui exsude le meurtre et la violence par toutes les pores de sa peau.

Lily jette un regard terrifié à Harry qui s'éveille doucement dans son berceau. Leurs regards se croisent.  
Vert et vert.  
Amour.

_« Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à pleurer son enfant »_

**-Allez, idiote. Pousse-toi. Mais pousse-toi…  
-Non, pitié, je vous en supplie, pas Harry, tuez-moi à sa place, pitié, pas Harry…**

Lily implore ce Mage terrifiant qu'elle et James ont défié par trois fois. Elle lui refuse l'accès au berceau, alors qu'il pourrait l'en éloigner d'un coup de baguette.  
Elle refuse de s'écarter pour sauver sa vie.

_« Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à pleurer son enfant »_

**-Allez, pousse-toi.  
-NON !**

_« Aucun parent… »_

**-AVADA KEDAVRA !**

* * *

Bon d'accord...

C'pas très joyeux... Faut pas en vouloir à mon inspiration à deux heures du mat'... mais bon...  
C'pas ma faute, j'ai 19 ans!

Voilà, ça m'est venu comme ça... A partir d'une phrase, et de la simple constatation que tout le monde voulait faire des parents de James des martyrs de la luttre contre Voldemort, alors que JKR a precisé qu'il n'y avait rien de tragique dans leur décès, qu'ils avaient succombé à une maladie sorcière...

Vala, vala...

Je ne suis pas Mage Noir, (pas encore), donc je ne peux pas exercer une quelconque menace avec ma baguette magique, mais... une ptite review... ce serait sympa 3

ARWEN


End file.
